1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for recording and/or reproducing a video signal and, more particularly, to such apparatus for recording and/or reproducing a still image and a moving image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional analog type video tape recorder (VTR) integrated camera may include an image pick-up device which receives an image and forms a luminance signal and a chroma signal therefrom. Thereafter, the luminance signal is frequency modulated and the chroma signal is converted to a relatively low frequency signal, afterwhich the signals are recorded onto a magnetic tape. Such analog type VTR integrated camera may produce a picture having relatively poor quality as a result of signal deterioration due to aging, dubbing operations and the like.
To improve the relatively poor picture quality which may result from the analog type VTR integrated camera, a digital type VTR integrated camera having an image pick-up device is being developed. In such digital type VTR integrated camera, a video signal from the image pick-up device is digitized and compressed by a high efficient coding technique and recorded onto a magnetic tape. The digital type VTR integrated camera produces a picture having a relatively good quality which is not significantly deteriorated over time or due to dubbing operations, as compared with the analog type VTR integrated camera previously described.
As is to be appreciated, it may be desirable to supply an output video signal from the digital type VTR integrated camera to a video printer so as to be printed thereat thereby forming a photographed picture plane. It may further be desirable to supply the digital video signal generated by the digital type VTR integrated camera to a computer so as to enable image processing to be performed therein with relative ease. It may still further be desirable to provide a signal representing a moving image from the digital type VTR integrated camera for display on a display device. It may still further be desirable to utilize such digital type VTR integrated camera to provide other desired features such as printing out of a fetched picture plane, formation of computer graphics, and the like, which may not be readily performed by the analog type VTR integrated camera.
However, the above-described conventional digital type VTR integrated camera normally compresses and records a component video signal comprising a luminance signal Y and color difference signals (R-Y) and (B-Y) which may have been band limited. On the other hand, a video printer and a computer are normally constructed so as to process three primary color signals, that is, red (R), green (G), and blue (B). As a result, when such conventional digital type VTR integrated camera supplies a video signal to a video printer so as to printed thereat or to a computer so as to be processed or displayed thereat, a problem such as insufficient color resolution may occur which may be readily apparent.
Thus, it is desirable to have an apparatus for recording and/or reproducing a video signal which enables a still image reproduction (such as when a reproduced video signal is printed by a video printer) and an image display (which may have been processed by a computer) to have a relatively high color resolution.